ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Freyja Krämer
History 'Early Life' Freyja was the third child born to Emilia Krämer, better known to the world was Valkyra III. With the death of her elder sister at the hands of Grendel. Although Freyja had a twin, that child was assigned male at birth and their mother made the choice to give the baby away. That baby would grow up to be Michelle Weiss. Freyja was extremely sheltered through her whole life and would not attend public school or be allowed outside of the few locations her mother would deem secure. The closest thing to friends she ever had were the other cape kids who crossed her way. It was during one of those cape kids hangout that Freyja had sex with Martin Hwang, son of another european hero, from which she became pregnant. Family Legacy On August 29th 2016 Freyja's mother was killed by the new supervillain known as Feuerschwingen. Although she was set to inherit the powers of Valkyra, she did not. Her transgender sister Michelle was the one who became the inheritor, leaving Freyja without powers and the whole of Germany expecting her to take the mantle soon. Only a few days later, Freyja was approached by Wycked, leader of the Sisterhood of Justice who informed her of Michelle's situation and was already scheming to kill Michelle due to her transphobia. Not wanting her sister's blood on her hand, Freyja reached out to Catherine Lindström,'' former member of the sisterhood and enemy of Wycked. Catherine stopped Wycked's plan and saved Michelle, bringing her to meet her sister. Despite being twins, the two would not bond easily. '''At Ravenhold' For their safety, the twins would run away to Ravenhold where Wycked's magic could not get to them. There Freyja would befriend Victoria Marsh, a fellow cape kid, and scheme to get Michelle to fulfill her family duties. Character Traits Personality Freyja is rather bitter and cynical. Although she maintains an apathetic and sarcastic outer attitude, she's deeply hurt and lonely, feeling like she has lost everything in her life. Freyja is skeptical and mocking of the others in her class, seeing them as foolish kids who don't understand how the cape world works. Freyja has taken to drinking large amounts of alcohol due to persistent nightmares and anxiety at night. Appearance Freyja is a rather statuesque girl despite her age with refined muscles and quite a strong build due to her Valkyrie heritage. Freyja dresses fairly gender neutral and typically doesn't go for 'girly' things, save for nail polish. She has a piercing on her left nostril. Her hair is long, light brown in color and wavy, but is typically kept tied up. As of early September, she is seven months pregnant with twins which is quite noticeable. Abilities Powers Although she did not inherit the mantle, Freyja still has the constitution of a valkyrie; she is exceptionally strong and tough, Skills and Training Freyja was trained rigorously by her mother and fellow capes so that one day she could take on the mantle of Valkyra when her mother died. She's quite strongly trained in hand-to-hand as well as shield and mace fighting, the trademark weapons of the Valkyras. Relationship Family * Emilia Krämer — Mother, recently deceased * Michelle Weiss — Estranged twin sister, does not get along with her. * Angelica Kramer — Deceased older sister, killed by Grendel as a little child. * Obafemi Saraki — Biological father, he and Emilia agreed to simply have sex for children and were never in a relationship. * Nora Krämer — Newborn daughter * Annika Krämer — Newborn daughter Relationships * None Friends * Victoria Marsh — Only friend, fellow cape kid. Enemies * Wycked — Head of the Sisterhood of Justice, notable TERF tried to have Freyja complicit in the murder of Michelle because she refused to accept a transgender Valkyra. * Grendel — Family arch-nemesis, creature of legend. Other *Martin Hwang — Biological father of her children. Casual acquaintance. Story Appearances Freyja currently only appears as a supporting character in other's stories. Trivia * Freyja and her mother would often have girly nights together. * Although Freyja is not a virgin, she has never been in a relationship. * Freyja has always thought of herself as Straight, but her encounters with Vicky have had her questioning herself. Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Munich Character Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Bisexual Category:Female Category:Pregnant Category:Single Category:Human Category:Valkyrie Category:Magic Category:Magical Origin Category:Theater Club Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Endurance Category:German Category:Black Category:Nigerian Category:German Citizen Category:Queer Category:Freshman Category:Class 1 of 2016 Category:Rapid Healing Category:2016 Freshman Category:Orphan Category:Alive Category:Parahuman Category:AFAB Category:Superhero Category:Cape Category:Cape Kid Category:Wellness Club Category:Parent Category:Mother